I Walked Into a Motobug
by Yamiii
Summary: Collection of drabbles and oneshots, some based from themes, some from songs (but no songfics), set in various timelines, canons and/or AUs. Expect the unexpected; anything goes. Primarily features Sonic, Tails, and/or Knuckles, a lot of bro bonding and character studies. Various genres. No pairings (except maybe background Silvaze if they appear). Rated based on possible language.
1. 1: Introductions Make First Impressions

_I Walked Into a Motobug; Chapter 1: Introductions Make First Impressions_

 **Notes:** Okay, so this may be a bit of an unusual change of pace for me, but I've fallen headfirst back into Sonic. That being said, this story, while not being a story necessarily, has been in the works for a bit now. This is the combined efforts of two different failed Sonic-themed NaNoWriMo projects (one from 2012 and the other from 2013) that have been left to sit in my computer. On the other hand, I really like these works I produced during its brief run so as soon as I complete it, I'll begin posting things. The first, older, project was based off of a 100 themes challenge while the other was just random drabbles and one-shots, but they reflected each other and bore stark similarities (such as the same canon), so I'll combined them under one name.

That said, I'll start this new work by immediately posting two chapters; the first is a theme challenge that I felt would be appropriate to use as an opening chapter and the second was supposed to be themed but I think it strayed wildly. Regardless, please enjoy.

 _Quick note about the title:_ This was a joke between Ashley and me forever ago. We had made a joke out of the first motobug sequence in Modern Green Hill in Generations because they're on a track (like they move back and forth a set distance) and you can stand directly outside of the track and they won't be able to hit you _at all_. It also stemmed from the fact that a dumb way to die is to have no rings and simply walk into a motobug considering they're incredibly slow moving and only exist inside aforementioned tracks.

 **Warnings:** _SECOND PERSON_ in this one, which may be a turn off for some people. Apologies, but man was it fun to write at the time

 **Timeline:** Sonic 1 boss fight, with a flashback sequence dating pre-game

 **Theme:** 001 – Introduction

 **I Walked Into a Motobug  
** _Introductions Make First Impressions_

"I believe an introduction is in order."

You stare at him, this man, this _human_ , and you don't know what to expect. You're merely a ten year old that stepped out of his place in society- no matter how slim and insignificant is was- and took it upon himself to go after him, this man, this _human_ and protect the many people who never did anything for you and the very miniscule amount that have.

You don't know what persuaded you to go after that first little robot. You think it was spite, a raw, desperate need to take your anger out on something because of all the people that told you that you would become nothing, never be anything, that you do nothing but take up space and time and effort. You felt caged, enclosed, and most of all you felt like you were being denied freedom, a fundamental part of who each person was, of you and your entire being.

You had been brooding, something that you did often these past few weeks, and as pained as you were to admit it, you weren't happy. You had done everything that you felt you could here and you wanted out. You had no possessions to your name, no money, no home to really call your own, and truth be told, your own name was merely something you just innately knew, something that was very much just a part of your being. You owned but a single pair of gloves and one pair of shoes that you honestly don't remember ever receiving or even being parted from (except when you took them off of course). You never had a family so you were never really given a formal education but you were intelligent enough to listen to others and understand.

What you did have, something that no one else in the entire world would ever be able to have, was an incredible ability to run at unfathomable speeds. It was the only thing you had and you wouldn't want to live without it. You would spend your days doing nothing but running until you collapsed and couldn't move for hours only to get up and do it again until you were no longer conscious. Your life was hard and you were constantly looking for a way to change it, a way to get out, a way to run. Even your only two friends couldn't make you feel any happier in more recent years.

It was like a gift from the god of discord, Chaos, when the entire island that you regretfully called home was invaded and vandalized by this man and his army of small robots. After destroying that first robot with nothing but the quills that covered your body, you felt, for the first time in a long time, liberated. You had immediately destroyed the next one you found, and it was only until you destroyed a third one that you turned and discovered that this machines were deadly in more ways than you had originally suspected.

Inside each robot was a small animal that was embedded within to work like a battery. It was appalling to you and you had nearly fallen over yourself in disgust. You remember being short of breath, enraged and disgusted at the lack of dignity and the inhumanity of it all (looking back now you half want to laugh and half want to cry at the irony). You were very careful with the machines you broke from then on and made sure to break every last one of them.

The entire Zone had been swamped with them, creepy little things coming in every size, shape and color you could have ever imagined (you were exaggerating, but, somehow, you innately knew there were more to come). You did was you did best and ran over every square foot of the land, breaking robots as you saw them.

You didn't expect to find someone like this man waiting for you on the boarder of the Zone, and you don't think the man was expecting anyone to show up. He'd revealed to you that he knew someone- some _thing_ , you corrected yourself, because the man didn't think that you were even an organic when you first appeared- was destroying (though the word he'd used was " _killing_ ") his "precious creations", but the human hadn't suspected anything like you. He gloated for a few minutes about how he'd built the army with his own two hands and how annoying it was that you'd decided to come after him and protect all of the people of the Zone.

That gave you pause, and you had to seriously think over what he'd said in combination with what you'd done before the two of you met. Were you really saving everyone if you had only destroyed the robots because of the lack of mortality that was put into making them? Especially since that first one was only broken because you were finally fed up with these very same people? You didn't think it did but you didn't want to think about it anymore than was needed.

You shove these thoughts out of your mind and continue to watch this round man that can build hundreds of robots on his own.

"Well? What do you say, little blue thing?"

You don't reply and instead narrow your eyes, not bothering to grace this man with a response; you're not big on talking nowadays anyway. Your silence is telling and he scoffs.

"Fine, give me the cold shoulder. That suits me just fine. Since you're not going to speak, I _will_." You narrow your eyes further. This man is getting on your last frayed nerves and a shiver races down your spine when you remember once again the kind of machines he has created. "I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik, mechanical genius with an IQ of over three hundred, at your service."

You remain silent, shifting your feet to get a better grip on the ground. You feel a growl building up in your throat and you realize you're glaring intensely at this man, this human that is utterly disgusted and unmoral and inhuman.

Robotnik scoffs again as if you've seriously offended him and he glares back. "If you're going to be like that I might as well just _crush_ you!" He is red in the face with rage by now and you mentally prepare yourself for whatever is to come. Your eyes widen slightly as the man reveals that he's been hiding a giant checkered wrecking ball within the small aircraft he'd been riding in. You feel yourself taking several steps back in wariness and you clench your fists. You need to remain calm, you remind yourself, and keep your wits about you. The man starts swinging the giant ball and you crouch beneath one of the two floating platforms that are so very common in this Zone.

The ball misses and you can't but smirk as he man yells out his unhappiness. When he is forced to turn and move in the other direction, you dart out from your hiding place and jump high into the air- an unnaturally high level that is all thanks to your ability to move so quickly and your body's natural understanding of physics- and you curl into a ball, slamming heavily into the craft with your quills, a large dent instantaneously appearing on the hull. You bounce off, unharmed, and uncurl quickly to gracefully land on your feet on one of the platforms.

The human spins in his seat and gasps, his eyes going wide under opaque glasses. "You… How did you… _You_ … You little _rat_!" He's at a loss for words and you stick your tongue out childishly, eyes dancing with mirth. He presses a button and the ball swings back up like a pendulum and almost crashes into you. It's only your own quick reflexes that allow you to dodge the attack and remain safe. You stifle a bit of laughter and jump up again, aware of the eyes that are watching you as you again jump up at the round vehicle. You hit the glass dome this time and a fine hairline crack spreads out from under you. You uncurl just enough to place a hand on the windshield and do an acrobatic flip over the top and land on the small platform on the other side.

You have to resist spitting out some sort of harsh, sarcastic remark when he shouts at you again and you leap at him once more. You hit the hull and bounce off only to land and jump again. The fight is over quickly from there and soon the flying machine has a shattered glass dome and it is smoking and threatening to drop out of the sky. You can only smirk as the man shouts his anger and rage and curses your entire genetic heritage.

"How… How _could_ you!?" You ignore the words and fall into an overdramatic bow, your nose coming level to your knees. "What _are_ you? _Who_ are you?" The man seems to have calmed down enough to lower his voice to an almost civilized tone although you can still hear a hint of a threat and a light scientific curiosity.

You actually allow yourself to laugh out loud, the sound surprisingly light. With a jolt, you realize this is the first time you've laughed in weeks. When you recover, you fall into an easy grin, the expression feeling the most natural on your face.

"Sonic." Your first word – your name, as it always had been – is filled with a confidence you've only ever really envisioned yourself having and you inwardly congratulate yourself. "I'm a hedgehog, and don't forget it." Your grin widens when the human's face gets darker. "I'll be the one kicking your butt the next time, too." You're not sure where exactly the words came from, but they make themselves known before you can stop them. You don't know how you know there will be a next time, but it's something you're sure of. Feeling as if your previous statement didn't contain enough snark for your new persona, you smirk again. "Count on it."

The man lets out a guttural noise of fury and sets his craft towards the next Zone, the thing flying lopsidedly into the distance. "I'll get you yet, _Sonic the Hedgehog_! You won't make it out of this experience alive!"

You watch him leave, a thoughtful look on your face. 'Sonic the Hedgehog'? You gave a wide smile as you practice your new title, the name sailing off your tongue like you were destined to say it. You chuckle and set yourself into a runner's crouch. As you take off at a speed that would make racecars look like they're sitting still, you can't help but think that the introduction might just become your favorite part of meeting someone new.

 _Sorry if it's a little rough, but I hope you enjoyed regardless! Thanks!_


	2. 2: I am an Argument

_I Walked Into a Motobug; Chapter 2: I am an Argument_

 **Notes:** The promised second chapter. This one was written pretty quickly but it was fun. This is dedicated to my friend KatieMonz for the occasion of the date of her birth! Happy birthday, Katie! (this is why i asked your favorite number, btw) From a story standpoint, this is from a different set of themes than the others I have written if only because I looked over several challenges and picked the number three challenge I liked best out of them all. I hope you enjoy it, Katie!

 **Warnings:** This drabble exists in a weird to-be-disclosed AU created primarily by Ashley (aka Hikareh, author of _Foray_ and my bestie). I won't give many details, but Sonic and Knuckles have known each for a while, they're about 14-15, 15-16 at the point of this story, and Tails is not yet a part of either of their lives, though most other Sonic characters you know and love are. (Katie this is that AU that we love so much – you know the one)

 **Timeline:** AU-verse; Sonic and Knuckles are about 14-15, 15-16; before Tails (b.t.)

 **Theme:** 3 – Rivalry

 **I Walked Into a Motobug  
** _I am an Argument_

"All I'm saying is that I did it better."

Sonic brushed Knuckles off with a shrug. "That's a matter of opinion, Knux. I still trashed more 'bots than you did." He smirked and put a hand on his hip, the other hand pointing up at the echidna. "You can't argue with facts."

"Who cares how many you destroyed. It's about how _well_ you broke them. If they're not broke enough, Eggman can fix them right back up and they'll be after us again!" Knuckles gestured wildly with his hands as he glared at the hedgehog.

"Maybe he _can't_ fix them if they're a smoldering pile of junk, but with so many broken, he'll have to take a long time to fix them all! You know he wouldn't send them out right away; he'd wait until every 'bot was better and then send them all at once! He doesn't do anything half-assed."

"Well if they're not in too bad a shape, he can reuse parts, making fixing them that much easier!" Knuckles growled and placed a hand on his forehead. "C'mon, Sonic, think with your head. What would take longer: repairing old robots or having to make new ones from scratch?"

Sonic pursed his lips and chose not to respond, crossing his arms. "I still smashed more than you did."

Knuckles gave an unintelligible sound of frustration and threw his hands up, glaring at the sky. "You're impossible!" He sighed, his posture drooping as he pleaded, "Chaos, what sin have I committed that caused me to be stuck with _him_ for the rest of my life?"

"I dunno, probably somethin' like… ate too many grapes without planting new ones? I don't recall you sharing much of your life before we met," Sonic shrugged weakly. "Bad joke, sorry."

Knuckled leveled him with a flat look. "You're a regular comedian. Don't quit your day job."

"And not be around to tell you awesome jokes all the time?" Sonic gasped dramatically, placing a hand on his chest. "That would be an awful crime for sure! What would you do without my charming wit and shining demeanor?"

"Probably be better off; you've skewed my entire worldview. You made me think everyone on the surface was crazy." Knuckles suddenly gave a devious smirk as he added, "And stupid."

"You wound me!" Sonic exclaimed, stumbling backward, clutching his chest. "My heart aches with the agony of betrayal! I thought I meant something to you! Is your opinion of me so low, Knuckles?"

"Nah, you're only marginally better than most 'normal' people I've ever seen," Knuckles admitted with a nonchalant shrug. "But you'll never get me to say it again."

"Once is good enough, buddy!" Sonic perked right up flashing a dazzling smile. "The fact that you said it at all makes me all warm and fuzzy inside."

"You should get that checked out," Knuckles threw back, nodding sagely before his brow furrowed. "But don't be getting all sentimental on me. You're dramatic enough as it is."

"Me? Dramatic?" Sonic made a big show of scoffing and shaking his head, stomping in an exaggerated circle. "Why I'd never!"

"Is 'never' a synonym for 'always' now? Because that's what I'm assuming based off of what you just said."

"Now who's the wise guy?" Sonic shot back, raising a brow.

"Uh, still you." Knuckles blinked impassively, expecting.

"Aw, Knuckles, how sweet. You think I'm smart!" Sonic clasped his hands together leaning towards Knuckles like a lovesick puppy.

"Wha—no! That's not what I said at all and you know it, you idiot!" Knuckled jerked back, a little flustered. "Stop trying to catch me off guard!"

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel," Sonic muttered, pulling away with a tiny not-quite-a-pout.

"Okay, since you asked me to," Knuckles obliged, only too happy for the chance to drag the hedgehog, tapping a finger to the opposite palm with each thing he listed. "You're irritating, impulsive, stubborn, you never do what you should be doing, you're always in the wrong place at the wrong time, and—"

" _Okay_ , I get it, you can stop now!" Sonic waved him off, frowning at the self-satisfied look on the other's face. "If you hate me that much then why do we hang out?"

"Excuse me? It's more like _you_ hang _around_ me," Knuckles clarified, holding up a finger. "I just can't get rid of you. You should know this; I've tried more than once."

"And nothing worked because I do what I want!" Sonic laughed and nudged the echidna, bursting into fresh peals at his reluctant grunt. "Your life would be boring without me and you know it."

"If by boring you mean safer. You're a magnet for trouble, hedgehog." Knuckles turned away, arms crossed.

"Nah, Eggman would've found you eventually," Sonic murmured, suddenly thoughtful. "I mean, he always knew about the Chaos Emeralds even before I stepped in so who's to say he didn't already know about the Master? He would've found you and you wouldn't have had me to tell you he was the bad guy! Who knows what he could do with the full power of the Master Emerald!"

"Don't remind me. It's bad enough that Rouge is constantly swinging by to try and take it. I don't need to think about a world where Eggman did it first and did it better." He shuddered in displeasure. After a moment passed in silence, he turned his eyes to look at Sonic. "In all seriousness," he muttered, appearing nervous or embarrassed, "I'm glad we met."

Sonic paused, and smiled softly, genuinely. "Me, too, Knux."

"Before we met I lived all alone and it was only recently that I realized…" he trailed off, unsure, "how lonely I was."

Sonic blinked solemnly, nodding slowly. He turned away, looking anywhere except at his long-time friend. "I totally get it, ya know. Before we met, I never had anyone else to think about and I thought that was what I wanted." He pursed his lips, brow furrowing. "But it's not. Living a life without anyone else isn't what I want.

"But we don't have to anymore," he hummed, emerald eyes darting up to hesitantly meet indigo. "Because now we have each other."

Knuckled huffed but it was a soft sound, one of easy acceptance and good-natured reluctance. "Yeah," he agreed, nudging Sonic with his elbow, smiling only when his companion did, "we do."

 _Please, if you liked it, leave a review! Thanks!_


End file.
